Schooled
by Darkchild410
Summary: Jack Frost point of view! After being suspended from school, Jack makes a return and is hoping to date his long time friend Elsa. I DO NOT OWN ANY DREAMWORKS AND DISNEY CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OWN. Rated M for crude adult humor and adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Schooled

Chapter 1

Get tough

Hello my name is Jack Frost. How do I know that…because that is my name. No! Seriously it's my name. Let's get to it. Every morning I wake up six in the morning and do the usual thing. Getting dress, brushing hair, taking care of my pearly whites and eat with the other guardians. Every time I show up for breakfast, the sleigh bus is here! Yeah North takes me to school every morning, rushing me to eat and get out the door. The rest smile and wave good bye as I am stumbling over everything while trying to rush out and go. "Book bag?" North checked to see if I had my things for a place called school. "Check!" I answered.

"Okay. Books for a quiz today? Pencils? Comb? And most of all condoms?" I shook my head after that last one.

"Check! Check! Check! And wait! North? Condoms?" North looked back at me not even paying attention to the sleigh guiders.

"Hehehe. Every boy needs one." He winked. And all I could do was look at the inside of my back smiling nervously. _How could I forget the condoms?_ I thought to myself. Once we landed, North turned back at me. "Jack? Come here." I grabbed my bag and my staff.

"Enjoy." He smiled. And I just stood there not even taking in what he just said. Once I hoped off, the sleigh took off. "Jack!? Hello. And welcome to High school High." A lady dressed up in a skimpy outfit must have been a teacher and she supposed to welcome new students. I guess she heard about the news too. I really don't know because I was too busy staring at her big breasts. "Wow." I walked away from her. Soon as I entered the building the high school was a typical morning rush melt down. Everyone throwing airplanes, making out, getting sent to the office and the nerds studying for an honors exam. My focus was not only the quiz, but a beautiful girl in my class with a blue dress. Her name was Elsa. I can already see her sitting, waiting and fiddling with her pen. Gosh she looked so cold. I mean…hot. Yeah moving on. As I walked up to the second floor, looking for room 235A, I ran into her sister. Anna. "Jack."

"Anna."

"What a surprise, the little snow flake came to school."

"Give me a break."

"So how was your suspension?" All I could do was daydream at the piece of food peeking from between her tooth. "Jack!?"

"I got to go Anna. I am already two minutes late."

"The bell already rang for second time. You're not late. Class does not start until seven-forty-five." I nodded still glancing at that food. Then she hit me on the shoulder.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"One! I hate you, two I double hate you and three I triple hate you. I don't have time for you so I'm going to class." As she shoved me out of the way glanced behind me. I finally found my room number! Yes! I ran really fast towards the room. I opened the door and saw her. Elsa. She was sitting in my seat. I swallowed slowly and fast paced towards the empty chair in which she did sat in a few weeks before my suspension.

"Hello Jack." I kept staring at her long hair as I was walking towards the chair. I tripped on her back pack and fell.

"Shit!" Elsa stared in shock before asking me.

"Are you okay?" Gosh the blue eyes staring at me. I never realized how beautiful she is when she stared at me. I snapped out of it and answered her.

"I'm so…sexy. I mean! I'm fine." She tried grabbing for me, but then she stopped and looked up at someone else that came in. Actually make that a whole group. The teacher came in and the other students. They all didn't stop to help me. I got up anyway and headed for the seat next to Elsa. "Finished your study guide Mr. Frost?" The teacher caught me gazing at Elsa.

"Yes!" Yup! I lied. To my teacher Mrs. Fargo. She too is one of them young teachers who dresses in skimpy clothing. Once all twenty five students arrived in class. She began counting up how many quiz papers needed to be passed out. "Remember Class! No notes, no phones and no tapping of the pencil and you may not use pens. Enjoy." Wait what! Enjoy. Who uses that evil word 'Enjoy' before taking a quiz without notes? There goes my easy 'A'. Once other got there paper including me, we all just put all of our minds on one question at a time. "If you need help, I only can read the question to you." She continues torturing me with her smart behind self. It's like taking something you read once and then forget about the next day. How dare she? _What does the word Abstract mean? What are protons and electrons? Gosh! I'm failing. Shit! What did Elsa put on her paper? Everyone looks so clueless like me. Fuck! Okay um… I guess she put 'A'._ I kept looking up at the clock and looking at the teacher playing on her new phone. This quiz is hard. That was when I decided enough was enough. "Elsa?" I whispered. She looked at me and trying to go back and forth on her paper. "That's wrong Jack." She whispered back.

"It's 'C'." I nodded and thanked her before the teacher got up to help a person in front of me. "What is number two?" I asked her.

"You are still on the first page?"

"Yes."

"Jack? No talking." Damn she caught me. She then turned to me and kneeled down reading a question to me.

"For number ten that is incorrect Jack." I put my head down and waited for her to walk away. The struggles of high school is becoming more and more drastic each periods. I failed. I then looked up and the teacher was smiling down at Elsa's paper. "Correct. Correct. Oh my goodness you are going to get yourself a high earning point." Elsa smiled a little.

"I just can't get this one question right."

"Which one?" Mrs. Fargo asked.

"Number ten." Yes! Yes! She is reading my mind. Come one tell the answer. I tried peeking from the corner of my eye. Elsa circled 'A'.

"Yes. It's that one. Good." Elsa looked at my paper and smirked with a little blush. I looked at her and smiled when I circled the correct answer. She leaned in and whispered softly.

"Cheater."

"I could not resist." I winked at her. And she smiled at me.

"Once your done Elsa. Can you help me?"

"I sure can. I will pretend like I need more time."

"Sounds like a plan." I smirked.

"Ten minutes!" The teacher shouted. Once the teacher got up and walked out to talk to another teacher. The whole classroom whispered at each other left to right. This was my chance to get Elsa's answers.

"Okay Jack Ready? Number one is A, two is B and three is C and here just look." I looked at her paper circling as quickly as I can. I was relieved and done. Then the teacher came back in. I gave Elsa two thumbs up for helping me. I got up and rushed to give the teacher the quiz. "Thank you Jack." Elsa got up and handed the teacher her quiz too. Then the bell rung. We all got up to switch to another class. And that was the end of my misery.


	2. Chapter 2

Schooled

Chapter 2

Lunch

Lunch time is here. I stood in line with Elsa that was until she saw Anna the girl with the food stuck in her tooth. Oh wait! Never mind. She must have got the food out from the hiding spot. "Anna!"

"Elsa!" Both girls held out their arms and headed for each other. I stood there like a lost puppy with my hands in my pocket. Anna glanced up at me mouthing 'Fuck you.' And I smirked with a shaking of the head. I hurried to Elsa as she grabbed me by the hand. "Elsa. I passed my exam!" All I could do was ignore miss preppy long stockings and get back to doing boy business. That was an easy job to do. Was stare and wait for her to say something. When I mean her I mean Elsa. "Why is the creeper staring at you?" Anna asked. Elsa turned around and smiled.

"Oh! Jack! He's just being funny. He is so freaking adorable." Yes! That was all I am waiting for. Her to say the word adorable. Well…I am not a baby but I do have the potentials to pretend to be one. Is it sad to say my only friend is Elsa and not Anna? I am so laughing my ass off. Ewe! I sounded like her. Wait a second. I forgot about this condom in my pocket. Better hide it before she sees it. "Hey guys what is for lunch?" Anna looked over my shoulder. I turned around and squinted. I can't see the damn menu. That was okay anyway. "Oh Jack. For lunch we are supposed to be having pizza but they changed the menu." Thanks to Elsa for answering me. Elsa smiled at me. Gosh! I am off the chain right now. Elsa pulled me closer to her as the line moved up. I caught her biting her lip as her sister Anna kept blurring out how she pass the exam. She defiantly like a preppy long stockings singing songs about tests. Once we got to the tray and take part I looked at all the nasty options. "Pick a tray and choice your side and main thing."

"Can I have, a…hot dog and beans?" The lady placed the items on Elsa's tray. Anna was already waiting at the cashier with a fruit salad.

"What you want?" The lunch lady with a hairy mole asked me.

"I would like a mole with hair. I mean a taco salad with guacamole." She placed the messed up taco salad on my tray. I grabbed for a milk and paid for my meal. As I handed the cashier fifteen dollars. She smiled and twitched her head. Elsa was still waiting for me. Anna decided to leave us and sit with her friends while me and Elsa sat at a table to our self's. "Want to sit here?" I asked and she hesitated. To answer me.

"Yes!" Once we started eating I sat there with food in my mouth just watching how she acts and eats like a lady.

"You have ice powers like me?"

"I'm sorry."

"You have ice powers like me?"

"Yes. Well I don't know what yours are like."

"Mine are all from my staff."

"My hands. I make ice and snow."

"I can make frost…watch." I took my pinky and touched her tray. She smiled with excitement and she tried it herself.

"See I told you I can't do it."

"Why not. We are both winter like humans."

"I don't know Jack."

"Elsa I know the school prom is coming…I was wondering if…you want to go to prom. But first! Go to the movies tonight?" Her face become more relaxed. She fiddled with the hotdog.

"Jack? If I said yes. What will happened?" I glanced at her with confusion, I decided to turn her chair around and face me. I even pulled her closer to me to the point she did not notice her knees where between my legs.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." I cuffed her chin and pulled her eyes towards mine. I smiled a little as she struggled to keep contact.

"I'm afraid you are one of those fast moving boys who would get a girl to have sex with them before dumping them so you and your boys would get money and happy."

"No. I am not like that Else."

"Okay. I trust you." I held my arms out and she leaned in. Yes! I got a date.

"Thank you for letting me copy your quiz."

"Your welcome." That was the best lunch time I ever had. Loving Elsa helped me know who she really was.


	3. Chapter 3

Schooled

Chapter 3

Grade F

Once lunch time was over me and Elsa headed over to Psychology. First I decided to stop and ask the teacher Mrs. Fargo about the quiz grade. Now it is the time ladies and gentlemen where you will see me Jack Frost throwing up everything I ate. "Jack!? Where are you going? Class starts at twelve." Elsa shouted across the hallway.

"I know! I am checking for my quiz grade!" I hurried to the same quiet room me and Elsa sat in before for an hour. As I opened the door quietly every one turned their heads before staring back at the board. "Mr. Frost. Came to interrupt my lesson?" She poked her eyes above her reading glasses waiting for me to come closer to answer her one and one.

"Yes. Mrs. Fargo I was wondering if I could see what I got on the quiz." I swallowed as her hands scrambled on the desk looking for my name printed on the sheet. _Shit she does not have it in. Come on. Come on. Show it. Damn this is worse than trying to find Pitch Black in his dark world._ "Here you go. Um…Frost I know you worked your butt off for this quiz. But! Score is a score and that is what you got." That was the day I wanted to faint. School is like war, you are either in the battle with the preps and nerds or you are in the battle with me! The frosty boy with a letter 'F' on the quiz sheet. Gosh! I wonder what North would think about this. I am already on the naughty list. "So you can come after school and make some corrections." I shook my head while staring down at the terrible sheet. I don't understand. An 'F' What the freak. On my way back to my busy schedule I weighed out the day focusing on just my studies with Elsa. Once I reached the next class the bell ranged.

"Late Frost! Class starts on what time everybody!?" The class replied.

"On the dot!"

"Thank you guys. Have a seat Frost." I decided to sit next to Elsa again. She glanced from the corner of her eye.

"Late Jack."

"Yeah no kidding. I thought he said you can be late twice. Is this my third time." I whispered. Elsa replied with a smile.

"Fourth time."

"Well then…Naughty me." I cleared my hair out of the way of my head before rubbing my neck as I watched the teacher right down a list of things. Watching movie, answering movie scenarios and talking about research paper. Wait what!? Research. Damn I am going to fail. Ugh this is no fun. Yup this is pretty much high school at its best. I finally turned back to Elsa while the teacher was putting in the movie. "Elsa? What did you get on your quiz?"

"Oh. I got an 'A'. And you?" She glanced at me with a smile and glowing blue eyes.

"I got a…uh…F. For Fun!" I smiled feeling helpless. Elsa is really going to ignore me. Once the movie started we focused our eyes at up at the title.

'Blowing Through the Mind.' What the heck title is that for the movie. 'Blowing through the mind.' Why didn't we just blow through me clueless heads on the quiz last class? Elsa picked up her binding from her book bag. She took out a piece of paper and wrote a note. I tried peaking but she had it covered. Once she was done writing, she folded the note and placed it under my resting hand. She smiled pressing her lips together before biting them. Her eyes were still facing the huge white screen. "Huh?"

"Read it Jack. Hurry before the teacher notices." I nodded before unfolding the paper. _Hi Jack I am glad you wanted to date me. Sense we know each other for a long time. I want you to take the moment while we are watching the movie and kiss me. I did not want to say it face to face because I was shy. Yes! We do have something in common. We are both snow and ice. – Elsa._ Yes! This is why I love being a boy. You can fish for a girl with no problems and take them to your own personal bubble. When the movie was skipping. The teacher got up giving me time and the class time to talk. I on the other hand. Grabbed for Elsa's chin and lightly gripped it before placing my icy lips on hers. Elsa and I broke apart quickly once the movie started on the scene we left off. "Thank you." She whispered. I leaned her ear and whispered back.

"Your welcome." Elsa blushed and I gave her a smirk. When people kept their eyes on the screen, I took my hand and placed them on her thigh. She gasped as she felt the cold sensation running through her body. "Jack? No. Not here." I smiled at her when she turned to face me. Elsa kept her eyes on me and decided to creep her hand on my staff. Well the magic Staff.

"That is a beautiful wooden stick." She smiled as she took it and placed it on her lap. I replied with a slight smile.

"Yeah. It is a beauty and it works like a natural magic stick." Alright that was corny. I did not realized how corny it was. 'Natural Magic Stick.' Oh gosh. She must think I am stupid. "I mean it works like magic." Better!

"Yes. I see." The teacher paused the movie and got up to walk over to our desk. I swallowed my fears. Yeah right more like swallowing this damn 'F' grade I got on that quiz. Ugh I can't stop thinking about the quiz. Once he stopped his pop belly was already half on the desk. I looked up at him while Elsa chuckled a bit. "Talking during the movie is not acceptable. Are you interested in something you think you might want to share with the class mister Frost?" Should I nod or no? Let's keep the story simple. I don't know but the belly is making me laugh on the inside.

"No. I'm fine." When he nodded and walked away I smirked before being a smart ass. "Pop belly." The teacher turned around raising on brow. Elsa looked at me with a wide eyes. She shook her head having a blank face.

"What was that Frost?"

"I said that was kind of silly." I couldn't help but keep my head down. I lied to him big time. He lifted his fat index finger and order me to "leave" the class room. While getting my things I smirked a little shaking my head in disbelief. "If you think that is funny, you will be laughing your way to the office." The whole class stared at me in wonder. Hey! I forgot Anna was here too. My day was going so well. Until Mr. Chubs ruined it with a little belly talk. Oh and by the way. I saw my other friend the Ex-Friend, Donna. Oh Donna was the like the girlfriend from hell. She hated snow so much, when I broke up with her, she decided to threaten me with a torch quoting "I will burn you and watch you melt!" Maybe she was on something or maybe on her period. Well! I didn't let that get to my head. Two minutes it took me to arrive with a straight face to the office. Principle Skinny was sitting in her office chair chewing gum and playing with her um…vibrator. Yeah she was the weird one. I even heard rumors of her being a prostitute. Maybe I'm wrong. That was until my view was blocked by vice principle Larry. Yeah the one who said he was my psychology teachers brother. Ugh! "So what brings you here Frost again?" I played with my staff's tip before flipping it over my shoulder.

"Well. Ha. I…I called my psychology teacher a name." The principle sat down beside me and chilled next to me.

"What name?" I swallowed before answering him.

"Pop Belly. Lolli pop gill and jelly belly." He was really shocked and surprised what I said. He then questioned me again.

"You said all of that?"

"No. Not really. The only name I said was Pop belly."

"Jack? Why?"

"Because I was being…"

"A smart ass." I nodded at his remark. He then placed those red hands on my shoulder and patted me. Before continuing what he was going to say. "Well Jack. Those words are a little harsh. Now I am going to give you a pink slip. And this pink slip represents detention for thirty minutes. While you are sitting or doing homework. I want you to think about what you said. And how you can go back and change the way you say things. Good Luck Jack. Oh! Stay here because school is almost over anyway."

"What about Elsa?"

"What about her?"

"She…she is expecting me to be."

"Oh! Frost boy has a girlfriend. So that means you are going to meet up with her during detention and." The bell ranged for the end of the school day. I hurried and ran out the door while he was still talking. Elsa was walking with her sister Anna. Anna gave me a nasty look. I smirked before going over towards Elsa. "Elsa? Elsa!?" She stopped and turned around.

"Jack!? Hey. What happened?"

"I have thirty minutes in detention and stuff. Yeah what about you?"

"Jack? I think you are supposed to take me out."

"Oh that's right. Well stay after so you can keep me company and maybe North could…" She cut me off. Her icy hands were placed on my shoulder.

"Jack. I don't want to be rude, but you have a wonderful day." I ran after her.

"Elsa!? North was going to take us home and to the movies!"

"I have to go Jack. I am going to miss the bus!" My head was cropped down. I could not believe it, she did not want to keep me company. Once the buses leave, I decided to go and serve up my detention. _Elsa, Elsa and Elsa. My adorable Snowflake who cares about nothing but herself and I. Elsa, Elsa and Elsa._ Oh never mind. I hate poetry. I don't even know what to say to North about all of this. Ugh! 235A! Is that where detention is going to be at. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to yet another world of troubles. "Jack!?" Mrs. Fargo called out. "What a pleasant surprise. Detention again?"

"This is my first."

"Oh. So you wanted to be a little smart snowflake and now look where that snowflake got yah. Detention. Have a seat and we will get started on making those corrections."

"Corrections?"

"Yes. The thing where you take a pencil and erase messed up questions." Should I tell her that I cheated or no? When the teacher got up and grabbed for my quiz she came back and handed it to me. She leaned down with her shirt becoming undone. I just sat there with a smirk.

"These are the questions I circled the answers you got wrong. Take your time and rethink the question. Ok?"

"Uh ok." I went at it. Pissed off again with this quiz. I don't want to tell her I cheated because it will make my grade lower than an 'F' if that makes sense.

"How much time do you need to serve Jack?"

"Thirty uh…minutes."

"Okay. If you need help simply raise your hand." Yeah that did not happen. I never asked for help, I simply just kept my hand down. Gosh! Here we go again. I don't even know what the hell this one question is even talking about. All well. I kept my mind focused the rest of the way. Still thinking about Elsa. And so I quiz my life away.


	4. Chapter 4

Schooled

Chapter 4

Breaking Bad

 **Authors Note: For those who are reading this story. It is all Jack Frost point of view. That's all. Enjoy reading.**

Thirty Minutes after detention, I walked towards the schools pay phone and decided to call North. "North?"

"Jack!? Ah! What happen I know school does not go on for two days." I did not know what to say to him but I continue.

"Yeah. I got detention."

"You what?"

"Jack? You got a detention again?"

"Yes. That's what I said. So…"

"Wait till you get home, Jack? You disappoint me. Come on Jackson."

"Can you pick me up, and let me take the sleigh to Elsa's house?"

"Jack. I can't. You don't have a license."

"Please. I can't let her down. Elsa is my girlfriend now. Um…Kind of so."

"So no." Shit! He won't let me take the sleigh and he won't let me see Elsa. What the heck is wrong with North?

"Okay well I see you soon."

"I will too."

"Are you on your way?"

"Me. Yes."

"Okay. So see yah here." He hung up on me and so I hung up too. I mean duh its North! He is not going to ground me. No. On that note if he does I could always fly my way to Elsa or do it the messed up way. She could walk. She has a cold heart, she should be used to it. I mean like…Wouldn't that be messed up to have that girl walk two miles from her place to North's place. I hate this. I am always the naughty one. What is so naughty about going to detention and getting an 'F'? Well North showed up and I walked towards the door and headed out. "Jack get in." North's face was serious. I was scared at first but I am not going to let Pitch get to me. Ha ha! Pitch what an idiot. The guy has ponies. Who is scared of a grown man with ponies? Not me. Nope not Jack F…

"So Jack. Jack? Jack!?"

"Yes!" I snapped out of my daydreaming process.

"Listen to me boy. Why were you in detention?"

"Because I…I…I…I…I called my teacher a name."

"What name?" All I could do was glance over at North's belly.

"Well. I said something about his belly." I mumbled. North turned around with those blue eyes real fast. He turned back around and blinked.

"Belly? Oh Jack. You are a great kid but you have a bad habit with talking bad about someone. It's time for you to buckle down and get serious with school. You keep running your mouth."

"I know North. I keep talking I will lose my protecting privilege." North placed his big hand on the top of my head rubbing in on my hair.

"Jack? Listen. You can't do things like that. Now when we get to…" I decided to give him the puppy face. And it worked. I think. "You want to go to Elsa's house?"

"Kingdom."

"What kingdom? She's a princess."

"No her annoying sister Anna is one and Elsa she's a queen and she has the same power as me."

"Oh. She is a match made in heaven."

"Is."

"Is."

"Well yeah. I promised her I would treat to a movie."

"Okay. Well I think bunny has left a movie called 'Spring Time' in the back seat, so if you want to take that to her kingdom, you can. Is her parents' home?" Gosh why did he have to ask me that type of question is that? Gosh! I have to rethink that one. Well let's get back to the whole plan.

"Her parent's died in a horrible accident."

"Oh. So who is watching over them?" He asked me with a worried face.

"Her servant's and Elsa is the oldest so she is like a mother and father towards Anna."

"I see. So you want to go. Hmm. I will drop you off. But first! You do know how to check with me right?"

"Yes. I do. If I don't I will fly my way over to her, I mean to the pole."  
"Jack. Still have condoms?"

"Yes I do!" I wasn't sure. But I was positive about it towards North. Even if I forgot, getting her pregnant wouldn't be an issue right!? Well never mind about that.

"Are you sure?" North looked back at me with widen eyes.

"Yes."

"Okay." He smiled before patting me on the head and giving me a kiss to kiss on the cheek. It's a thing. I don't know. Anyway! I was too excited to meet Elsa once more. I hope I get in between the glory of talking and watching movies. Yeah if you thought I was going between her legs. HA! Think again. Wrong! Just plain wrong! North parked his sleigh in front of a shiny blue and icy gate. I hoped off and waved to North. The gate opened and I entered with no fear. I had fear actually. Because I forgot my staff. I think I left it in North's sleigh. Hash tag sad face. Yup! Jack Frost your winter guardian forgot his magic staff. This wasn't the first time by the way. So forget it! The wind could take me home. Um...yeah. Once I reached Elsa's mansion um…castle a guard dressed in white with a serious face opened the door for me. She must knew I was coming. Oh and did I mention or not. Anna is not home. Yes! "Jack?"

"Elsa." She smiled showing off her gorgeous teeth and shorter dress. Oh gosh. I have one of those feelings. I will just play this one off. If I could ignore it. "Jack. What brings you here?"

"Your Breast, I mean your majesty I thought you were expecting me. Look! Forget it! Elsa stop playing and lets do something fun." I smiled. And oh boy I messed up big time. _SHIT!_ The look she gave me is that same look Anna gives me when I get on her nerves. Elsa turned that look into a smile. She even placed her cold hands on my face. Then looking me in the eyes. I smiled at her. "I invited you for a special night. My sister is not home…so we could watch a movie. How about something scary!? Like Saw." Wait! Saw? What the hell is Saw? I scratched the back of my hair. Elsa just smiled with an innocent look upon her face. I smirked.

Elsa and I got some popcorn and sat back on her favorite sofa. Which I call it 'The Ice Seat for Hotness.' I am not even sure about this movie though. I should be more concern then being more worried of how worried about my staff in North's sleigh. Maybe he should go back. Whoa! Way off! Back to me and Elsa and that gut ranching Saw movie. Once she pressed play with her remote. The titles scrolled on the screen. I was nervous of everything. "Popcorn?" She smiled while holding the bowl in front of me. I looked down with wide eyes and shook my head slightly. Okay! I was not nervous. Actually never mind. Next thing I know it. Already it was one scene where a guy is trapped in a chair. Later the person or two people were trapped in a room with chains. One of them had to saw their feet off in order to escape. _Ewe. Is this what mortals like to watch these days? I'm supposed to be protecting children, not watching blood, guts and things with Elsa. I wanted to come here. Should I take that popcorn? No. No. NO! Wait that is nasty. I hope I don't vomit in front of Elsa. Shit! I think my ass is stuck in the seat. I know I am used to the cold. But that does not help. I never thought of sitting on a cold ice chair. I see why people get frost bite. I feel like I am giving myself and Ass_ bite _. Elsa looks good. She still hanging. Ugh! Thank god the credits are rolling. Damn I still can't figure out why I forgot my staff. Oh! Cause I was thinking about Elsa. Am I moving too fast? "_ Jack? The movie is over."

"Oh!" I was breathing so heavy. Elsa got up and placed the popcorn on her dresser. She then headed back over towards me and sat then sighed. She kept her head down while fiddling with her fingers. I decided to break the silence and mess around with my magic. "You have powers too?" I questioned her again. It was stupid but it will work. If you get it.

"Yes. I thought we established that?"

"Yeah. We did. How about this. Place your hand on my hand like a high five." Elsa widen her eyes. I could tell she looked nervous.

"Okay. Now what?"

"Watch." I winked at her. She looked down at our hands. Hers were turning blue and mind was putting frost on her skin in the back of her hand. Her face expressions says all. I had to stop. As she yelled out with slight pain.

"What were you trying to do Jack?"

"I don't know. I was trying to see if we could create a snowflake. And I guess I gave you…"

"Frost bite. A slight frost bite."

"Wait! Shouldn't you be use to the cold?" I was confused. Why!?

"Yes, but you are the worst. You could…"

"NO! Elsa. Don't say it. Listen. You're beautiful and all, my god can we just try to make our powers turn into snowflakes?"

"We can't Jack. Not today."

"Why?" She does not like me.

"Because it's too dangerous." Wait! She so insane. Why? This is not dangerous. Moving on.

"So. What should we do now?" Elsa smiled a little while rubbing the back of her hand. She then leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Talk."

"Talk? Like talk. Talk."

"Yes Jack a conversation."

"Like talking to you?" Elsa giggled. Well that was the first. So we just talked. And talked and talked. Talking was fun and great but keeping up with her. Well we know how girls are when chatting about the ex-boyfriend. More like sisters Ex- Boyfriend named Hans. His name sounded like a name from a beer can. Not that I drink beer. No. Not uh. I will sit and listen to her talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Schooled

Chapter 5

Seduce or not to Seduce

Elsa made me yawn a little when she kept talking about her family, friends and others. One point I loved when she would laugh at her own self and place her head on my shoulder while laughing hard. She then would make simple mistakes like touching my man hood. Excuse um…Popsicle. I was fine with that. Not in that way. But I was fine with her. Never mind that. I decided that time is here and time is now to tap on her shoulder and let me speak. "Elsa?" Her blue eyes quickly glanced at me. I gave her my little smile. She smiled back waiting for me to say something. "Yes Jack."

"I like you for I don't know how many years. Remember when you was the girl in elementary that everyone hated?"

"Yes. And remember you were that kid you told everyone you fell in a lake."

"Elsa? That was a serious accident. I died at a young age." Her smile changed to a frown. She then took her hand and placed it on my cheek.

"Say it Jack."

"Say what?"

"Go on!"

"I…Elsa I…I love you." She stopped and I glanced at her again. She gazed at my eyes too. We gazed together. That was until I leaned in to kiss her. I whispered as I was leaning. "Kiss me." I could hear her panicking. She finally leaned in and we went into a passionate kiss.

"I love you too." She answered after she pulled away from our kiss. She leaned back in and kissed me more passionate. I pushed her a little and she separated from my lips. "What's wrong Jack?"

"I don't think we are ready. We are young and smart for this." What the fuck! Did I just say young and smart? NO! No way. That is not me. Anyway back to that.

"What do you mean Jack?"

"I…I don't know." She shook her head at my answer before moving on. Elsa kept kissing me. As I tried to work my kissing skills. She lifted her dress up a little before leaning back on the arm rest. She whispered. And that I knew things got more serious.

"Touch me. Show me that you care." I got up nervously and crawled to her on the other side of the couch. I leaned in kissing her. As I did I put my hand on her thigh. She gasped beneath the kiss holding my wrist. "What?" I asked. She looked at me.

"You are colder than me." Wow! Who knew she was going to make that statement.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay Jack." She took me by my hoodie and we started making out until she wanted more of me. I moved my hand closer to her women hood. When got more serious and less giggling. Elsa really felt passionate about me. I decided to rush undoing my belt. Once I did. I pulled the pants down and took the condom from my jacket. I placed the condom on and took her underwear off before heading in. When I did, Elsa moaned softly in my ear. I was moving in a steady beat. My hips were grinding against hers. Her cape got in the way sometimes but I managed to get the kinky job done. Next Elsa took her hand and grabbed hair and the other hand on my back digging her nails in my skin. "AH. MM…Fuck. Shit. My god Elsa."

"What…Wha…Jack?"

"You feel so good." I felt Elsa taking over even though I was on top. She wrapped her legs around my waist and lifted up to the point she was on my lap. I groaned as the climax gotten deeper into the grove. Elsa moaned and tried to grab for anything. When I leaned back and let her take over on top she made me tip my staff as I watched it fall on the ground. She kept going making me feel like I was on vacation. Yeah that vacation. The final moments was to the point Elsa was reaching her own climax. She moaned before letting the last thrust go. I was painting and she was too as she let herself fall on my sweaty and icy chest. The moment I realized what we did, was the moment I stopped myself having unprotected sex. Don't get me wrong I used the condom it's just that thinking and seeing young girls getting Prego's and stuff. It's not for me!


	6. Chapter 6

Schooled

Chapter 6

Homeward Bound

Meanwhile after sex, Elsa and I were getting dress and fixing our hair. Elsa's sister Anna came busting in cheerful and happy. "Jack! Elsa!?" Anna looked so surprised to see us. Elsa turned quick and I snapped my head up. "Oh hello Anna. Um…Jack and I were coming down stairs to get some snacks." Elsa replied with a smile. I thought of something quick to say. "Yeah Anna. Can you give us a moment?" She smiled and nodded and went out of the room, closing the door slowly. I finally started to get my mind straight. "Do you think she knows what we did?" I looked at Elsa waiting for a reply. She smiled and gazed into my eyes while walking towards me. When she met me, she placed her hands on my shoulder and kissed me again. "I think…she does not know." We stopped for a minute.

"I think she does." I replied back. Elsa giggled. We headed for the door and down the steps. Once we got to the bottom we saw Anna playing bingo on her phone. "Shit! I could never win this." Anna said angrily. I walked over to her while Elsa was preparing a snack. "What are you playing?" Anna gave me that snotty glare while hovering her phone towards her chest. "None yah."

"None of my business? Yeah right. Okay." I got up carrying my staff where ever I go. I caught Elsa making popcorn. She glared at me blushing and smiling.

"Popcorn is good and salty." That was all she said. I smiled up at her and sat myself down at the little breakfast bar with my staff leaning and my hands folded.

"It must taste really good like you said." Gosh that was an awkward thing to say to a girl. But Elsa did not mind it, in fact she giggled even more at my little smart ass comments. When the popcorn was done, Elsa took out the popcorn bag, shook it up and opened the bag before walking towards me with it. She smiled while placing the bag in the middle and leaned in gazing into my eyes and smiled a little more. I could not help myself but blush at her beauty and gaze upon her blue eyes and blond hair. She then slowly took her hand and dug into the bag, taking one into her mouth. As I heard the crunching sound, I decided to take mine piece of popcorn and ate it. The bitter taste of butter and salt made me crave for a nice cold drink. Elsa pulled the bag over to herself and ate more pieces of popcorn. I sat there looking up at her as she looked at me and slowly sucked her fingers. My head tilted slightly to the right with my eyes squinted a little. I gave her smirked. She stopped. "What?"

"Nothing." I answered as I was left in a gaze. I did hear Anna pause her game and sighed. I turned back and saw her getting up smirking with her arms folded.

"Popcorn?" Elsa offered. Anna smiled and replied.

"If only it was covered in chocolate." I chuckled while Elsa giggled. Anna gave off a look. She then took the bag instead of the pieces of popcorn. Elsa went after her. Her long cape wrapped around the corners of the counter and then meeting my leg. I looked down as I felt it swiping my ankles. I then looked up and laughed at the girls chasing each other.

"Hey! Anna give it back! Or I will?"

"Or you will do what?" Elsa swirled her hand and created a small snow ball. I smiled with joy. I could not believe what Elsa did. She then threw it at Anna. The snowball hit her in the head. Anna fell down giggling. I got up and hurried to her and grabbed the empty popcorn bag. Elsa stood there and stared at the popcorn all over the floor. "What the hell Ann!" I cried out. I bend over and scooped up all the crumbs while she tried getting up. Elsa placed her hands over her mouth with wide eyes.

"Sorry I wasted the popcorn. I just wanted to have fun."

"Anna its fine." My voice was harsh. Elsa helped Anna up.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked her.  
"Yes. Your boyfriend is an ass hole!" She shouted.

"How am I an ass hole?" I exclaimed. Elsa shouted.

"Enough! Jack it's time for you to go." When Anna got up, I stood up and walked away from them. I could not believe this. She wants me to go home? Bullshit!

"I think that will be best then. I will fly." I answered back agreeing with Elsa and Anna. I grabbed for my staff and speed walked out the door. Without a kiss and goodbye I felt guilty and utterly embarrassed for what I did. If Anna was not playing around so much. None of this would have happened. The embarrassment took a toll on me to the point I shade somewhat of a tear.


	7. Chapter 7

Schooled

Chapter 7

Broken Heart

My heart kept aching during the short flight back to North's. Tears rolled down my cheek and turned into a snow flake as they fell. When I finally reached my destination I headed straight for my room without speaking to North and the others. "Welcome back Jack." I just glanced at North and kept it moving. All I could think about was the fun time I spent with Elsa. No not just the sex and all. But the times we had in school. She helped me with my grade and she even backed me up when Anna sometimes get in the way, most of the time we just sit and laugh about the silly things. I understand this is what having a girlfriend is sometimes about. If I had listen to North I would never had sex with her and never moved on to quickly. Maybe that is what Anna did not like about me. Or maybe I am just flat out annoying in some way. Girls have ways of things and guys do too. But did that make a right for Anna who hardly got to know the real me to call me an Ass hole. The way she said it hurt me a lot. Now I am a sensitive little dude, but I could manage. I wish me and Elsa could talk about it face to face, but it was always her excuse that Anna is a nice girl and blah. But was she nice to me just now? Absolutely not! I wish I could apologize to both Anna and Elsa incase they both think I was a jerk. The phone rang and I rushed to see who was calling.

"Jack?" A girls voice called out on the phone. I did not know how to use a phone, but with a little practice and learning about the phone history I decided to give it a go.

"Wh...who is calling?"

"Elsa. Look I am sorry for what Anna said to you and sorry for everything." Her voice cracked a little.

"Um...Elsa don't cry. It was my fault. Your sister is right I was an ass so..."

"Jack! Don't blame yourself. I like every side of you. Your smile, hair, and getting your attention when I need help and all. What I am trying to say Jack, Anna can be a bit rough, she just want what is right for me."

"Like a mother."

"Yes. No. Yes. Something like that. You see Jack. I just want you to understand were I am coming from. I love you. and I hope you do too."

"Elsa no! I do love you too, but I don't mind your sister being around. It's just that she needs to keep calm and tone it down a bit as well as understanding that me and you are cool."

"Well Jack. I must say you are very truthful. And surprisingly Anna wrote me a note saying that she is sorry for scaring you away."

"I know you and her mean well."

"Yeah. Well at least we got that off of our chest. I thought Anna was going to do something dreadful."

"Like calling me an A hole."

"Well thank you for everything. Can we meet again and hopefully my sister will be nice this time."

"Yes."

"Good night Jack."

"Night Elsa."

"Night Jack! I'm sorry for calling you an A hole." Anna shouted while sharing the phone with Elsa. I chuckled and hang up. I knew Anna was listening on this. Silly girl. Cute and annoying but she is outgoing. I felt relieved we set our problems and got to the point. Elsa and I are unique in our own way. Well! We'll have to see where our relationships will go.

TO BE COUNTINUED 3...

 **Authors Note: I am sorry that the story was cut short. I was busy. But don't worry I will plan for a part 2 of this story sometime soon. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
